Red Rose Thorns
by XoXoChibiMoonXoXo
Summary: It is when Usagi loses Luna... Without her what if she going to do?? Find Out! CLICK TO READ!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Authors Notes:  
  
Hey ChibiMoon Here!Hope you like the story I'll be getting  
  
On wit the 3 chapter so enjoy! Bye  
  
Red Rose Thorns  
  
"LUNA! You didn't wake me up!" Usagi Shouted  
  
" Umm... Actually I tried to 30 times.." Luna answered  
  
" Stupid Cat you can't even wake me up" Usagi commented  
  
" Okay.. whatever goodnight" Luna said  
  
" Ugh stupid freakin cat can't even do a freaken thing" Usagi said silenty  
  
" I heard that usagi.." Luna said sleeply  
  
" ahh.. Shutup!" She screamed  
  
" Fine hate me I'm leavin" she answered back  
  
" I don't care go than GOODBYE" Usagi said  
  
" K don't be surprised" Luna said.  
  
But before she finished saying that Usagi ran and slammed the door.  
  
" Ok fine if she doesn't need me we'll see what happends if I Leave!" Luna said  
  
"I am so late!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Usagi screamed  
  
Usagi finally got to school. At 10:30 even though she was suppse to be there at 8:30.  
  
"Im here..." Usagi said exhausted  
  
" Miss Tsukino you are approximately 2 hours late! NoW SINCE YOU ARE LATE YOU HAVE DETENTION FOR 2 HOURS! NOW TAKE YOUR SEAT!" Miss Haruna said  
  
" stupid..blah..blah ect." Usagi mumbled  
  
" Miss Tsukino Anouther Hour for you!" Miss Haruna said  
  
" but-Buuut...Butt" usagi mumbled  
  
" No buts! Now Class We are learning about Exponets..blahblahblah" Miss Haruna said  
  
All Usagi could hear was Blah Blah Blah She was to busy thinking about Luna.  
  
"I shouldn't have been so mean to Luna what if you really does leave...I wonder what it would be like" She thought  
  
She day dreamed a life without Luna. She dreamed that her and that her and the scouts were doomed. They had no idea what to do. So she decided to forgive Luna after that scary thought. When school Was out Usagi ran all the way back to her house and up the stairs.  
  
"Luna! Im Ho......." Usagi suddenly paused  
  
" Oh no! Luna Where are you!!!!!!!! " Usagi said worried  
  
She looked everywhere. She even went around town twice. She couldn't find her.  
  
" What if Luna is in Big Trouble???? What Am I going to do?????!!!!" Usagi said will crying  
  
But suddenly something hit her right in the back. She stumbled than finally hit the ground unconscious.  
  
" Sorry Usagi I had to do that..... I need to go somewhere else ... Good bye Usagi " Luna Said Sadly...... To be continued.... 


	2. Usagi Cheer Up!!!

Ch. 2  
  
Usagi cheer up!  
  
Usagi was on the ground face first crying her heart out. She couldn't believe that Luna would run away.  
  
"Now I know she always hated me. I was such a pain in the butt.... I'm so STUPID!!! Luna without you the scouts and I are going to die... For sure... Luna Where are you!!!" Usagi screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
Usagi walked home with her face always pointed to the ground. Everyday at school she wouldn't talk not even laugh when Melvin tripped and tried to make her laugh. All she did was just walk away silently.  
  
"Come on Usagi you go to cheer up! Its not the same without the real you! Just try to even smile for me please.." Molly said.  
  
"No I can't!! I lost my cat I lost my laugh I lost my happiness and I even lost me soul...." Usagi said silently  
  
"Melvin something is seriously wrong with her for sure!.. I know! Lets ask Amy and the rest of her friends to try to cheer her up.. I know they can do it! For sure!" Molly said to Melvin  
  
"Ok Molly just do me one thing.. STOP SAYIN FOR SURE!" Melvin said  
  
"Ohhh! You! Your gana die now!" Molly said while chasing Melvin  
  
Usagi saw them chasing each other happily..  
  
"Luna I need you without you I'm nothing at all..." Usagi said to herself  
  
Usagi went home. While Usagi was lying in her bed the scouts were on her way to cheer Usagi up. The scouts went in to her room.  
  
" Hey Usagi! Whats wrong??" Mina said  
  
" Yeah whats wrong girl??" Lita said  
  
" Come on Usagi just laugh once! Come on you gata cheer up!" Amy said  
  
"Nothing will cheer me up make me laugh or even make me smile!" Usagi said and went under the table  
  
"Hey you guys I know one thing that will make her laugh guarantied!" Rei said silently to the scouts  
  
They huddled around and planned out how they were going to do it.  
  
"OH Usagi come out of that table we wanna show you something" Rei said  
  
" Fine! It better be quick I need to go back and kill myself" Usagi said  
  
When Usagi came out immediately they called out" TICKLE FIGHT ON USAGI!!!" They all shouted  
  
Usagi stepped back and said" No guys don't do it please not that anything but that!!!" Usagi screamed  
  
But it was to late they had pinned her to the floor and started tickling her stomach.  
  
"HAHAHAHA Nooooo...hahahguys!! Stophahahahaahahahahahahaha" Usagi screamed with laughter  
  
Since Usagi was so ticklish she was exhausted when they stopped.  
  
"I told you you could laugh didn't I !" Rei said  
  
"Bequite Rei you know I'm really ticklish!" Usagi answered  
  
"Well that was the only thing that would m,ake you laugh and one more word and your looking for tickle torure!" Rei said  
  
"NO! DON't ill be good! Just don't tickle me!" Usagi said while running toward under the couch to hide.  
  
" Oh Usagi Where are you!" Rei said teasingly  
  
They all dropped dead laughing.  
  
"Thanks you guys you really made me feel better... Now I know we're gana find Luna! When were together nothing can't stop us!!!  
  
To be continued.... 


End file.
